Fingiéndolo
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Básicamente, Adrien y Chloé son unos mentirosos compulsivos. One shot.
**Summary:** Básicamente, Adrien y Chloé son unos mentirosos compulsivos. One shot.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 _Me has estado engañando desde no sé cuando_

 _Por eso he tomado una decisión, esto debe llegar a su fin._

 _Mirame ahora ¿Alguna vez aprenderé?_

 _No sé como pero de repente pierdo el control._

 ** _Mamma mia!_**

Adrien estaba rodeado de secretos, secretos pequeños, secretos grandes, secretos olvidados. Vivía en las mentiras, todos le mentían y el a cambio les mentía.

Comenzó cuando era pequeño a causa de sus padres, ambos eran demasiado sobreprotectores para su bien, constantemente mirando sobre su hombro, observando atenta y silenciosamente todos sus movimientos. Empezó escondiendo los guisantes de la cena en su bolsillo o en sus mangas para poder mentir diciendo que se los había comido. Tener o hacer algo que sus padres no sabían lo llenaba de alguna manera de alivio. Luego comenzó a despertar a mitad de la noche cuando ya todos estaban dormidos para explorar los pasillos que de alguna manera parecían diferentes de noche. Se sentía libre por primera vez.

Tejió cuidadosamente una máscara con el tiempo, una sonrisa amable, ojos brillantes, personalidad inocente, cuidando de que nadie notara las miradas irritadas, las muecas de desprecio y los ceños fruncidos de descontento.

Conoció a su primer amigo en una cena de sus padres con el alcalde. Chloé era una niña pequeña mimada y mandona, de ojos fríos y cabellera rubia. Y a pesar de ello la facilidad con que vio a través de él lo sorprendió.

"Tienes cara de ángel." Fue lo primero que le dijo cuándo se conocieron, agazapados detrás de la puerta del comedor. "Demasiado engañosa, me temo."

"No sé a qué te refieres." negó.

Ella había sonreído.

"Es como mirarme a un espejo."

Él la había decidido mantenerla cerca después de ello.

Pronto descubrió la naturaleza celosa y posesiva de la rubia, pero se encontró descubriendo que no le importaba.

Chloé era la única persona que permitió mirar la verdad cuando nadie más podía.

Cuando su madre murió fue el punto de quiebre. Lloró y gritó ante la injusticia siendo el mismo en frente de todos después de años, esperó a que su padre se acercara a él y lo consolara como cuando era pequeño. Esperó ser atrapado en un abrazo hasta que dejara de llorar, esperó palabras rotas de consuelo, promesas de un futuro más feliz.

Eso nunca sucedió.

Algo había cambiado.

Fue Chloé quien se acercó después del funeral, no había lástima en sus ojos, había una desconcertante comprensión. Le puso una manta sobre los hombros, le obligó a ponerse una pijama y lo metió a la cama, apagó la luces, prendió su lámpara de noche y se quedó sentada en una silla frente a él, tomando su mano y escuchando sus lamentos hasta que se durmió.

Se quedó más cerca de él después de eso, mirando en silencio su actuación de estar superando la muerte de su madre, de no importarle la indiferencia de su padre.

Fue ella quien le quitó cuchillas y navajas de sus manos antes de cometer una tontería, quien le gritó de rabia y lo abrazó cada vez que se rompió.

Fue ella quién le sugirió ir a la escuela como un estudiante normal haciendo a un lado su naturaleza posesiva sólo por su bien.

Fue ella quien lo ayudó a perfeccionar sus mentiras para evitar confrontaciones incomodas, quien lo empujó a tener más amigos, quien se hizo a un lado sólo para verlo feliz.

Por eso cuando se convirtió en Chat Noir la culpa comenzó a carcomerlo.

Porque Chloé era la única persona que sabía todo lo que era. Dejó pistas y mentiras malas sólo para complacer a su kwami, quien parecía pensar -al igual que todos- que Chloé era tan sólo una chica superficial y tonta.

Adrien sabía que la había metido a la mentira cuando ella comenzó a desviar la atención lejos de él cada vez que desapareció.

Y a pesar de que todos pensaran lo contrario Chloé no lo amaba-ni siquiera estaba encaprichada-, él lo sabía.

Porque ambos estaban enamorados de la misma persona.

Y eso sólo los hacía más unidos.

Porque ambos eran unos mentirosos compulsivos.

Adrien estaba rodeado de secretos y mentiras, pero cuando miraba su vida perfectamente imperfecta se encontraba sonriendo con sinceridad.

Un día la cadena de mentiras se rompería, un día todos descubrirían que Chlóe podía ganarle en un torneo de ajedrez y esgrima, un día todos descubrirían que Adrien odiaba a la mitad de sus compañeros y que le gustaban los espejos por su naturaleza narcisista, un día alguien se daría cuenta de que Chlóe era buena en los negocios y que había sido aceptada por sus propios méritos en una prestigiosa universidad, un día alguien se daría cuenta que había sido Adrien quien la había seguido y no ella.

Un día alguien descubriría que Chloé era una dama de honor en la boda del rubio, un día alguien se daría cuenta de cada cierto tiempo ambos comían el almuerzo juntos.

Pero eso era muy lejano y la cadena en realidad se rompería con una epifanía simple.

 _Un día alguien descubriría que ambos eran amigos._

Pero Adrien, tan paciente como su máscara, esperaría hasta ese día.

* * *

… **No sé de dónde vino esto, sinceramente.**

 **Anoche tuve un extraño sueño acerca de Adrien siendo una chica que fingía ser un chico todo el tiempo, después colisionaban con un universo alterno (el original) y todo se volvía muy loco. Al final Adrien se sentaba junto a Adrinette a la orilla de un lago y hablaban acerca de cómo era hora de dejar de ir mintiendo.**

 **Originalmente esto era un one shot acerca de eso pero terminé desviándome un poco demasiado :(**

 **¿Saben lo más gracioso? Este es el primer fic que he terminado xDD**


End file.
